


Ooops

by JBSteele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBSteele/pseuds/JBSteele
Summary: Ron has gotten on Hermione's bad side while she's studying... again. Can Harry save him from her wrath?// I don't own HP.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Ooops

_"Hey, watch it!"_

The shout was punctuated by the rush of air as a Quaffle zoomed by and she jumped in fright. The bushy haired girl sitting under the tree with a textbook glowered back at whoever had shouted the warning.

"Ron! Are you mental?!"

Her yell at the red headed boy on his broom was quite clear. No one could mistake it for anybody else, not that anyone wanted to volunteer.

"Sorry, Hermione! Harry and I lost our grip."

Her eyes narrowed and Ron looked around guiltily. Harry was nowhere to be seen. He gulped.

"Harry, is it? And where exactly is he, I might ask?"

Ron cast his eyes around trying to find Harry, who was quite missing from any area remotely close to him. He looked everywhere, too.

"Uhhhhhh..."

There wasn't much else that he could say. There surely wasn't anyone else in the sky with him. He turned back to see Hermione standing with her hands on her hips. To his dismay, he could see the book laying on the grass with the spine cracked and pages bent. He gulped. The sight of her hair crackling with energy didn't help.

"When I get my hands on you, you'll regret it for the next month!"

Even from a distance and through her squint she could see his face pale. Ron did the safest thing that he could think of. He turned and shot off in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

Hermione glared at his rapidly receding form, then huffed in irritation before she rescued the book and sat back down. There was no point in more study after that irritating interruption, so she put her things away in her bag. She waited without saying anything else.

"Is he gone yet?"

The voice came from nowhere. She smiled.

"Yes, he's scarpered off."

Harry's figure appeared in midair as he threw off the invisibility cloak. He sat astride his broom, floating at her side. Hermione scrambled up to look him in the eye.

"Now what, Mr. Potter?" she asked with a wide grin.

"Now we follow the next step in our plans today, Miss Granger," he smirked.

"Good idea."

She kissed him and jumped on the broom behind him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," she said.

They zipped off. No one saw them until breakfast the next morning when they turned up looking quite tired and happy. Ron was still hiding.


End file.
